


A Hot/Cold Date

by AnimeLoveLover123



Series: Merman Peter [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mermaid Peter Parker, Merman Peter, Mild Language, Spideypool - Freeform, bit of angst, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's life is kind of going to sh*t, well, at least his life on land. His to be life under the sea is actually going rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot/Cold Date

“Sorry but I can't tonight, I've got a hot date.” Wade's statement was immediately hit with an equally humorous and insulting scoff.

“Ya right, what's the real reason?” Asked one of the closest things Wade could consider a friend, sad I know.

“Maybe I just don't want to be your ugly pawn so you have a better chance at a three some after the 'double date'.” Wade shot back while using his fingers as air quotes.

The man jerked back slightly in surprise at being caught before his expression fell into a scowl.

“Fine then, your loss. At least I give you a chance at hooking up with someone.” The man said, stuffing his hands into pants pockets.

“Thanks but no thanks. I seem to be doing pretty well on my own considering I snagged a guy that actually accepts my scars and me.” Wade replied with a thumb pointing to his own wounded and slightly disfigured face.

“Ya, I have no idea how you pulled that one off. Most people get a glimpse of your face and run the other way screaming.” The man said in a tone a tad lower as he was trying for more insulting rather then arguing. “He must have been looking somewhere else, not that anywhere is that attractive.”

“He rather likes my legs actually.” Wade counters rather triumphantly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Leg's? Wait, you aren't talking about that imaginary mermaid thing again are you?” The man asked with a dumbfounded expression.

“He's a merman.” Wade corrected but was interrupted before he could say more.

“Jesus Christ Wade, your still on about that? It was crazy enough when you claimed you where saved by a mermaid and now your sleeping with it? This is why you where kicked from the Navy, you and your delusions.”

“He's not an 'it'! And his name is Peter.”

“Whatever man, I'm done with your bull shit.” The man then turned and walked away, not sparing another glance at Wilson. “I hope you drown on your date with fish boy!”

Well, there burns another bridge, but just like the others, Wade couldn't find it in himself to care all that much. The dude was a dick, just like all the other people that called him a nut bar or tried to force help onto him when he brought up his baby boy. Wade missed the Navy in those moments. He had a handful of friends there and a decent amount of the crew actually believed him when he brought up his lover. But then he was granted an 'honorable discharged' for both mental and physical health. A shame but at least there was no more traveling around the world so he and Peter could meet up more often.  
Speaking of the cutest and simultaneously sexiest thing alive, time to stop moping and get ready for his date.

Wade rushed home to his shitty little apartment that he barely paid for with his tiny veterans benefits. The place was used mainly to waste time until the next meet up with Peter and, despite his free time, was left an utter mess, the only things being cleaned on a regular basis being his towel and swimsuit. Quickly grabbing those two things, Wade was off again, not bothering to lock the door behind him. It wasn’t like he had anything worth stealing and if a hobo decided to use his place as a shelter well, it would be something to hold his attention rather then blankly staring at his TV.

After a quick trip to his favorite Mexican fast food place to pick up some dinner he set off for his long walk to a far off, secluded part of the oceans edge. A tiny cove of sorts with a patch of sand about the size of an average bedroom and rock cliffs on either side, barely taller then a two story building.

He got there in record time and, after changing into his worn out swim trunks, went to lay down on the waters edge, as deep as he could get without risking waves splashing over his face to compromise his breathing. He tucked both hands behind his head and let his eyes drift closed and waited.

Wade often showed up to early for these get togethers. Once in a while he would drift off into a nap, but usually he was kept awake by his excitement for the date. But the sometimes lengthy wait left him with his thoughts, which weren’t always the best thing. Especially after arguments like the one he just had, familiar doubts would creep into his head.

As he lay there for what felt like hours, he would think that maybe... maybe he was a bit delusional. He knew his head had been messed up thanks to his childhood, the incident that left his entire body scared, and the Navy. Not all the screws where wound tight up there, if the screws where even still there. He heard voices sometimes and had some scary realistic dreams, what if this was one of them?

The longer he lay there, the deeper, darker, and more depressing his thoughts would get, but he would quickly be yanked out of them when he heard the distinct slash. His body would stiffen and adrenalin would start to pump but today he decided to keep still, eye's closed. The splashing got louder and louder then quieted, which was Wade's cue to nonchalantly open his legs a bit. With his senses cranked so high, Wade could barely hear hands dig into the submerged sand on ether side of him and feel the way the grains morphed around the weight of them being used as leverage to rise further up. He could feel the smooth and ever slightly slimy slide of scales against the inside of his legs and droplets of water falling onto his chest and face. Finally he opened his eyes to find a pair of stunning hickory brown doe eye's watching him. Pecan hair dripping wet and sticking out in various directions in an adorably messy way, and a beautifully humorous smile at Wade's oh so 'disgustingly scared' face.

“Hey there handsome.” Peter greeted, his venetian red tail lightly flicking the water, the low hanging sun making the tiny slivers of blue in the scales shimmer.

“Hey gorgeous.” Wade returned, grinning ear to ear as he slipped a hand around the youngers neck and pulled their lips together. Peter instantly fell into the kiss, both figuratively and literally as he let his full body weight rest on his lover. As the brunettes palms found their way to the larger mans chest, Wade let his hands slide down Peters back and eventually resting at the youngers hips, momentarily questioning whether he should go lower but decided to save that for later.

“All alone today?” Wade couldn't help but ask as he looked over the thinners shoulders at the gently swell of the ocean beyond. “No sassy ex-girlfriends or adorably sweet Aunt May?”

“Nope, just me, sorry to disappoint.” Peter said in an attempt at a semi hurt tone but his ever present smile ruined the facade.

“Oh, I'm not disappointed.” Wade said in a low tone as he tightened his grip on his lover and slowly flipped them over, which Peter just let happen. “You're all I need.” The older said with a playful grin before swooping down and placing several quick pecks on the merman's pale neck. The brunette chuckled slightly at the action, but then the kisses got slower, longer. Peter's eye's slid shut, his head tilting back, offering more of his neck in encouragement as his tail loosely wrapped around Wade's right calf. Then the older stopped and started showing a lot of attention to one spot as one hand slid up this lovers chest. Then a little nip snapped Peter back to his senses, to the chagrin of both men.

“Wade, no, we can't.” The brunette fought lightly as he gently pushed the olders head away. “I've got work again tomorrow and unlike you, I can't cover up the evidence.”

“I'll have you know that any evidences you leave is worn proudly, not covered up.” Wade said, purely to get a response out of his lover which ended up being adorable as always. The brunettes cheeks lit up at the thought. His expression shifting, not sure whether he wanted to show his embarrassed joy, or his apparent excitement if his racing heart rate was saying anything. “Anyway,” Wade continued, feeling satisfied with the youngers reaction as he flopped down beside the brunette, making sure to land on the side that didn't have Peter's tail around his leg, though it was soon removed anyway. The larger lay on his side facing his boyfriend, head propped up on his hand and his free arm draped over Peter who quickly copped his lovers pose. “How's work been going, making any progress on that potion?” Peter's expression instantly fell, eye's drifting to the sand between them.

“It's a serum, not a magic potion, and I don't think we should use it.” Peter said with a painful hit of betrayal metaphorically smacking into his chest at the emission.

“What?” Wade asked, the confusion and pain in his voice adding weight to the gilt the brunette felt. “Why not? If it works we'll finally be together properly. I'll have a tail and gills. I'll be able to finally see your home, eat your food, live with you...” Wade drifted off at the last part as all the imaginary scenarios he had thought up came back to him. 

What would it be like to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the younger. To be able to move around, explore with his lover. To be able to wake up with Peter in his arms every day.

“That's if it works.” Peter shot back as he sat up, snapping the older from his fantasies. “I'm not even a year out of school Wade, I'm nowhere close to a professional at this stuff. What if I do the math wrong, what if something happens that I can't fix, what if you die.” Wade was about to wholeheartedly assure his boyfriend that he had the utmost trust in him, but then he noticed how Peter cured into himself, eyes squinted as he tried to hold back tears.

Instead of cracking his usual jokes, the older simply sat up and wrapped the brunette into an embrace. It took less then a second for the younger to return the hug, awkwardly shifting sideways on his tail so he could bury his face in the olders shoulder.

“I know it's scary but we have to try.” Wade said as he combed his fingers through the youngers still damp hair.

“Why? Why do you want to throw away your life up here for me?” Peter asked, not moving away from the warm comfort of his boyfriends chest.

“Trust me,” Wade cupped the brunettes cheeks in his hands and gently forced Peter to lift his head and look him in the eyes. “I have no life outside of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, can I tell you a story? This is a story of a girl (I'm the girl) that had some weird likes. She wanted to read fan fics that had vampire, mermaid, winged, pregnant, etc... versions of her favorite characters but she couldn't find that much. So she sat and pouted about it until one day she remember that this wasn't like fan art where she can't draw sh*t, this was fan fiction, she could do that decently. So she had an epiphany and decided that if she wanted to read about weird things like Peter Parker being a merman then she should get off her lazy bum and write something herself.
> 
> Thanks you for reading and I don't own any character mentioned in this story.


End file.
